24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 5 antagonists
Restructuring proposal for U.S. criminal section On a text file I have re-organized the layout of the US criminals section so that it is arranged by significance. Currently there is no attention to alphabetical order in the listing, and I believe this is good (making that list alphabetical does absolutely nothing to explain connections). But currently there is not much order to the list at all, so what do you gents think of giving my minor layout alterations a shot? I believe you will find it intuitive and useful, and well corroborated based on the way things were in the show. The proposed restructuring gives major character first listing priority, while putting every single character in their place in show's actual hierarchy of conspirators. This is a no frills preview of a few of them: *'Charles Logan': president **Christopher Henderson: answered to logan ***James Nathanson: directed by henderson, contact for cummings ****Walt Cummings: answered to nathanson ****Hank: a nathanson/cummings goon ****Schaeffer: a nathanson/cummings goon ***Brennan: a Henderson goon ***Cooper: a Henderson goon **Justin Adams: goon directly for Logan Adams, like Henderson, answered to Logan directly but was of course far less significant. Therefore they are placed under Logan but Henderson and his gang is listed first. Cummings, Hank, Shaeffer, and others worked beneath Nathanson but Cummings was the most important, making him first in that category. If anything, recall that there is no current organization, and simple alphabetizing would obscure roles in an otherwise clear hierarchy of involvement and activity. I suppose the question here is: do we want a naked list or a list that visually demonstrates the hierarchy of conspiracy (and who worked for who) on Day 5? Thoughts? --Blue Rook 05:40, 16 April 2007 Joanna Tandy Should Joanna Tandy be entered on this list. Just a thought, because Henderson called her after locking Jack in the lab and informed her that he would be killed shortly. SHe was also his personal secretary. 04:24, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : Are you certain Henderson called Joanne. That was probably Collette Stenger. Let me know if you find proof, also, where did you hear the name Muhammed when you made the page for him, that has been bothering me for awhile. Someone added a pic but we aren't sure where you heard the name. – Blue Rook 04:39, 1 August 2008 (UTC)talk BXJ's involvement Was the entire company involved with the conspiracy? Or was it just Graem and his group?--Makarov29 11:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : I am not aware of any indication that anybody other than Graem's immediate people were knowingly involved. My personal speculation is that nobody else was involved, because it was such an incredibly secret and dangerous conspiracy (it involved a sitting US President) that only the smallest nucleus of people could be trusted. 18:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) CTU impersonator I think this CTU impersonator is a Day 4 antagonist,not Day 5. William.Y.Fremont 14:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Ah of course. I'm a dunce for not noticing! 15:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Alan Wilson Where is Alan Wilson? --Station7 21:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : I just put him under the broad BXJ heading, with a note to explain that his actual role was never specified beyond some obscure quotations from Tony. The BXJ-level tier is the only logical place to put him. 22:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cummings and crew Why is Walt Cummings listed under Charles Logan? They clearly didn't worked for each other and I'm not talking about the Chief of Staff thing. As Cummings' page says itself; Cummings wasn't aware that Logan was also a mole. Can someone please explain why that is listed there, or the whole group? It's confusing so. It doesn't make any sense to me to list Cummings under Logan. Or is there evidence that he "worked" for him during Day 5 (not talking about Chief of Staff)? --Station7 20:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because he belongs to the same branch of conspirators, even though he wasn't aware who he was working for specifically. On the other hand, Logan probably knew about Cummings involvement, which probably means that he manipulated him during the day for his own agenda. Thief12 04:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That makes sense to me Thief12. Thank you for explaning to me. --Station7 06:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC)